marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Daredevil Season 1 (Earth-113599)
The following contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised. Marvel's Daredevil Season 1 is the first season of the 2015 digital series centered around the popular Marvel Comics vigilante, Daredevil. It takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the first series to air on Netflix as the part of the Defenders line-up. All episodes were released on the website April 10th 2015. Production During bankruptcy in the 1990s Marvel had sold off the cinematic rights to many of their most popular franchises. One of which being Daredevil to 20th Century Fox. Each contract Marvel Studios had set with the film companies contained a sunset clause, which stated in the fine print if production on a slated film involving the IP wasn't released in seven years time after their latest adaptation (or time since the acquisition) the rights would automatically revert back to Marvel Studios, or after the 2004 buyout, the Walt Disney Company. 20th Century Fox attempted to reboot the Daredevil film franchise after the abysmal Elektra adaptation, and were able to find a director with plans to begin production in 2011. However, Fox's director dropped out of the project and they were unable to find a suitable replacement in time, causing the Daredevil rights to return to Disney in 2012. Kevin Feige had vague plans to introduce the character sometime after Phase 2. However, Disney had recently purchased the streaming service Netflix in 2010 and had been heavily encouraging Marvel Television to expand the Marvel Cinematic Universe into their catalogue of exclusive content. Jeph Loeb was able to satisfy both Feige and the executives at Disney by pitching the idea for the Defenders. Four different television series on Netflix, including Daredevil, who would eventually team up in a crossover event not unlike The Avengers except on the small screen. Both parties loved the idea and in late 2013 it was announced with Daredevil Season 1 slated to be released sometime in 2015. Production quickly began on the series with Steven DeKnight being announced as Showrunner. Details revealed about the project confirmed that Daredevil and the Netflix series were going to be adaptations of the Marvel MAX comics. They would contain adult themes, intense gore, and highlight a much more darker and crueler part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe with an emphasis on high quality storytelling being compared to series like Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. Daredevil in particular being inspired by Frank Miller's classic run on the character. Filming occurred in 2014 in New York City and the series released all of the first season's episodes to Netflix April 10th 2015. Cast Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Fisk *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley/Arranger *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple/Night Nurse *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich Recurring Cast *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley/Owl *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter/Gladiator *Chazz Palmintari as Ray Rigoletto *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Yuri Brevlov *Peter Shinkoda as Harry Kenkoy *Wai Ching Ho as Gao *Scott Glenn as Stick *Peter McRobbie as Father Christopher Lantom *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *John Patrick Hayden as Jack "Battlin" Murdock (Flashback) Episodes The Path of the Righteous Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Shows